


【S快】黑夜的安纳西

by YvetteHeather



Category: Magic Kaito, s快, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvetteHeather/pseuds/YvetteHeather
Summary: 黑夜的安纳西给月亮带来暴雨、疾病与创伤。他捕捉白鸽，采撷玫瑰。最后编织了一场梦魇，去殡葬月光。
Relationships: Spider/Kaitou Kid, Spider/Kuroba Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【S快】黑夜的安纳西

* S快，微新快  
* 非自愿性描写  
* 酒厂已全灭，动物园尚存在余党

＞＞

黑夜的安纳西给月亮带来暴雨，疾病与创伤。

他捕捉白鸽，采撷玫瑰。

最后编织了一场梦魇，去殡葬月光。

＞＞

/黑夜的安纳西

他盯着这个被压在身下还在试图挣扎的人。

扑克和纸片等道具在刚才的打斗过程中掉落出来，就连藏在袖中的铁丝与衣物内贴身隐匿的枪械，也被Spider顺着撕扯开的缝隙探入腰际悉数夺取，只留下一件浸满红酒贴合在肌肤上的蓝衬衫颤巍巍地挂在臂弯处，因他偏头避开面前越来越近的人的动作而滑落至一边，露出一截染上了层淡粉色的肩。腰腹曲线由于衣物变得透明而隐约可现，在生了薄茧的手触碰其上时本能地瑟缩着。

“刚才不是还很得意吗，怪盗基德？”Spider被他这副模样激得兴致大好，猩红的眼睛充血似的紧盯着眼前这只染上艳色的白鸽。

白色罪人的高礼帽被击落至一边，凌乱的黑发上淌过月光，没了帽沿投下的影子，那双沾满情欲却不屈于情欲的碧蓝眸子显现出来，眼底像住着一轮雪夜的新月，清明而透彻。可惜如今倒映在其虹膜上的，是一只蛰伏等待、阴郁而可怖的蜘蛛。

该死。基德背抵着冰凉的床板，微弓的身躯无声地朝阴影处移动，用几不可察的动作牵动着指尖细线尝试藏起那个挂在衣物内侧最后的通讯器。太失策了，当真是黄雀在后。

赴这场酒宴的目的是为了帮助某位麻烦的名侦探偷取APTX4869的配方。黑衣组织的覆灭解除了工藤新一的生命威胁，却无法使他变回原样，连带着还有同样服药了的小小姐。可小小姐高超的制药技术在没有完整配方的情况下无法做出永久性解药。

因此在得知了此次地下酒会的拍卖物其中之一，是不知从何处泄露的完整版APTX4869配方时，怪盗接受了侦探的委托再一次重拾了老本行。

对付这样的场面原本对于怪盗基德来说相当容易。吸引着多方的纸醉金迷，沉溺于富丽堂皇的酒会主人，这些只需要一点伪装和一场华丽的骗局便可将目标信手拈来。但这次不一样，进行了无数次偷窃宝石的经历，与警方的周旋、以及与宿敌的博弈，怪盗与侦探联手也仍然不敢掉以轻心。

他突然想起了行动前红子对他的劝阻。

“黑羽君，这次邪神路西法给的预言非常糟糕。”魔女不安地拽起他的衣袖，皱眉得警告道：“黑夜将会给月亮带来暴雨，疾病和创伤。”

“你别去。”她抬眼补充到，担忧的目光里是黑羽立得笔直的身影，“光之魔人追赶不上银月。”

但是…没有月亮的光之魔人会遭受更坏的事。

他从魔女欲言又止的犹豫里读出了这个信息。

“安心啦红子，”他轻松地笑笑，把小侦探的安危弃之不顾可不是怪盗基德的作风，“一起行动总比单打独斗要胜算高。”

他知道此行不会那么简单，因此准备工作做得相当充分和小心翼翼。检查装备机括与扑克手枪，安置功能弹药的补给，备制变装行头与小型道具，熟记别墅内部构造与外部环境，每步都亲力亲为确保着万无一失。在分头行动之前，名侦探递给他的小型徽章定位器兼通讯器也好好地放在衣物内侧，并牵有两条方便移动帮助逃离搜查的细线。

但Spider的介入是他万万没有预料到的。

那句“光之魔人追赶不上银月”的言下之意被自己解读为了落单的名侦探会遭遇危险孤立无援。因此拿到配方后第一时间交给名侦探并果断地决定由自己垫后，他逃生的本领比起不常在黑夜游走的正义高中生侦探来说可好上太多了，处理事情完毕后再脱身对自己而言是轻而易举的事。

却不想遭遇了这番情况。

“真是有够低级的恶趣味……”他艰难地抬起头，直视着同样被扑克牌打落遮掩物的红色双眼，“你已经沦落到只会用这种手段了吗？”

“激将法可对我没什么作用，”Spider闻言顿了顿，俯身摸上怪盗腰际的曲线，把搜出的魔术道具扔到一边，紧接着咧开笑意，“只会让我感到更加有趣罢了。”

“搜也没用，现在那药已经不在我身上了。”他得意地抬起头直视Spider的眼睛，“你在我这里纯粹是浪费时间，现在去追还来得及哦？”

“呵，你好像搞错了。”Spider手上的力度更大了。这让他感觉到事情似乎有些不对劲。“我的目标可不是那个配方啊。”

……？！

他力道强硬地挤进他的双腿间，像是掰开软体动物坚韧的壳，膝盖抵上腿心的动作如同寻求着包裹在其中的亮丽的珍珠。

这一举动明显引起了承受者更为剧烈的挣扎。基德几乎是瞬间收紧右手紧握成拳，在所有可用的技俩都被拆解压制后，危机感迫使着他开始以最直接最原始的办法对敌，颇有不顾一切的姿态，集中力气向上位者的腹部袭去——可就像是被预料到了动作一般，他听到来自上方的一声冷笑：Spider稳稳地制住他的手腕，继而不给一点喘息之机地以不可反抗的力度摁回在他凌乱的鬓发边。

“呜——！”

疼痛所致的冲击感带来一阵微不可察的抽吸声，犹如低沉的提琴音突然加入了一段悦耳的上滑音，不过又很快消弭在紧闭的双唇里。

“噢？意外的收获啊。”他探入袖口的指尖再次拿出时，上面多了两条细而透明的线。

……糟了！通讯器！

徽章随着他扯落双线的动作掉落出来，怪盗惊慌的神情印证了他的猜想，这可不仅仅只是徽章那么简单。

基德迅捷地抬腿踢向Spider抓握丝线的那只手，身体前倾伸手想要抓住那个在空中划出弧度的徽章，可就当快要触到时，一个肘击顶上他的胸膛——他被Spider击得跌入柔软的被塌里，而后者稳稳地抢到了它。

“碍事的听众可以提前退场了。”徽章被摔在地上，随着Spider踩上后碾压的力度发出一阵杂乱的电流音。他得意地转过头，走向跌入被褥里的怪盗。

可恶……基德甩了甩发晕的头，还没来得及撑起身子，就发觉自己已经被来自上方的阴影所笼罩。

Spider眯起眼凝视着这个忍耐着不发出任何声音的人，他的眼神却冷若冰霜。像是想要守住所剩无几的自尊，无聊又天真地如同他的名字。身为一个优秀的猎食者，他不会允许躺在枪口下的猎物还有思考逃离的余力。

于是他将那双指节分明而修长的手狠抓在一起，并在他柔软的发旋之上，另一只手取来先前拆下扔在一边的红色领带将之绑起，期待而愉悦的神情如同用彩带包装一份美妙而精致的礼物。

他见过这双手是如何变换出各种花样与奇迹的，更见过它们如何把各国警方玩弄于股掌之间。那时身在暗处的Spider低声嘲讽着那群人的愚蠢，感慨那只白鸽的机敏与灵活的同时，目光从没移开过西装手套下露出的一小截雪白而纤细的腕部，他肖想着那上面在被禁锢时留下的暗红痕迹，褪去手套后在汹涌的攻势下除了推拒就只能凭本能而揪住自己衣物的动人画面。那时的他舔舐着自己干裂的唇，继续筹谋起等待已久的捕猎计划，转身融入了黑暗中。

而现在他的计划已然成功，落入蛛网的猎物扑腾着他的翅膀，狼狈地缚在他的身下，挣扎的动作使蛛网越裹越紧，只能等待蜘蛛的采撷。

他挑开金属的皮扣，向基德下方的隐秘处探入手指，舌尖更是同时恶劣地抵上柔软的耳窝长驱直入。怪盗被挑逗得快要受不住，那双盛满月光的眼睛早在Spider俯身靠近时便紧紧地闭上，溢出的生理性泪水隔着单片眼镜闪闪发光。他仍然紧咬着嘴唇不泄出一丝吟哦，事情的发展远超出自己的预料，这个房间地处建筑的最内部，隔音墙将宴会的纸醉金迷隔绝在外，名侦探交给他的徽章式小型对讲机已经被Spider踩得粉碎，最后传来的电流声像是兽类濒死时发出的哀鸣。

他此时已经求助不了任何人。

像是猎物弥留之际的最后一击，基德猛地屈起膝弯对准上方那人，他已经用了全身所剩无几的力气，只为改变现下这一极为被动的局面。

可被逼入绝路的反击效果并未到来，Spider轻易地侧身躲过，借着基德屈膝抬腿的力轻而易举地捉住了那只还在挣动的细白的脚踝，并使力折起在自己的腰旁，迫使他摆出了更加任人宰割的姿势。

“看来你并不怎么学乖啊。”他利用体型优势发力抑制住身下躁动不安的怪盗，撇了眼被领带绑起的双手，饶有兴致地打量着那张有了轻微裂痕的扑克脸。

那张脸因为怪盗不断后缩的动作而隐藏在逆光的阴影之下，让人看不真切。他有意使自己的真容模糊在镜片与暗色里，过于柔和的月光破不开他的防守，反倒像挂了层纱。

“我很好奇，”他含着阴鸷的笑容朝那张脸靠近，只有瞳孔在阴影里还红得发亮。“在那碍事的伪装之下，会不会藏有与以往不同的表情呢？”他的手缓缓地、不怀好意地贴近那只碍事的单片眼镜，“以及，堪称世界级别的未知，怪盗基德的真面目，究竟是怎样的？”

慌张与惊恐瞬间充斥在那张年轻怪盗的脸上，他拼命得扭动着头妄图逃离那只距离面庞越来越近的手，被逼得退无可退到最后只能抵上微凉的床板，刺骨的寒意令他一颤，“不、住手——等——！！”

微凉的单片眼镜被毫不留情的摘下。

挣扎并未带来有效的阻力，魔术的道具也在衣物撕扯中变得毫无用处，那可怜的镜片摔在地毯上，四叶草的挂坠此时距离他异常遥远。脸上没有了遮挡物的认知使他全身骤然紧绷，瞬间把Spider夹得死紧。

最后一层伪装的面具被迫卸下，怪盗藏起的秘密暴露得彻底。

“………”

坍塌在眼镜背后的无助表情显露了出来，那是张对比起八年前的怪盗基德来说显得过于年轻的面庞。

破碎的扑克脸上，绝望得快要哭出来的表情很好地取悦了Spider的征服欲。

“呵……”Spider笑意更甚，左眼上方节肢动物的纹身使他看上去面色越加狰狞。“之前就隐约有了猜想，不过因为考虑到年龄太小就忽略了这个可能性。这样看来确实是低估你了啊…”

“该说真不愧是那人的儿子吗——”冷腻的唇舌厮磨着耳尖，低沉的嗓音给了容貌暴露的怪盗一击震颤的重击。

“——黑.羽.快.斗。”

他立刻感到怀中的人崩溃般的痉挛。

“哦呀？”他玩味地看着手中黏腻的液体，被刚才一句话逼入高潮的怪盗现在正瑟缩在他的怀中处于头脑空白的余韵阶段。他听见他发抖的呜咽声从紧闭的牙关中泄出，低喘着想要在恍惚中找回自己分离的意识。

“？！——唔、不…！”刚刚经历了一次的身体变得无比敏感，而身下的手指在看到他的表情露出的一刹那往更深处戳刺去，并急不可耐地增加了数目。

“或许你该感谢我毁掉了那枚通讯器，”Spider的另一只手撩开黑羽汗湿的刘海，那双盛满剔透月光的眸子便显现出来，泪水在酸涩的内壁被刮蹭时激得落下，又被Spider缓慢舐去，啧啧品味，“你也不想那个关东的侦探知道你的真实身份吧？”说到此处后他故意停下，他感到身下疲软的人在听到某个名字时又重新开始挣扎，被缚的双手锁死在床头，挣动徒增了手腕处暗红的勒痕。

“他见过这样狼狈不堪的怪盗基德吗？”

那双清冽的眼睛复又明亮起来，大概是想到了某个人。“……他可不会、不会像你那么卑鄙，呜…使这种手段……”嘴硬的俘虏抬眼对上红眸，为那个并不在场的侦探辩驳。在那里面装着的是什么？Spider读不懂，也不想去读，他知道那是自己拥有不了也理解不了的某种情感，是得以让玫瑰恣意绽放的露水，是能够让白鸽安心高飞的轻风。

那不是伏在灰尘与角落中的蜘蛛所能触碰到的东西。

这个认知激怒了Spider。

“他可救不了你。”他用力地咬上锁骨，引来基德来不及一声压低的抽吸。昏暗的室内被搅弄地回响着水声，怪盗的隐忍换来了频率更高的挑逗。在触碰到某一点的时候，他的音色被一阵酥麻感刺激得变了调，双手紧攥住床单形成一层层褶皱，在领带的束缚下难耐地挣扎摩擦造就出白皙的肌肤上犹如被蛇缠绕的红痕。

“你里面的滋味比我想象中的还要好，怪盗小朋友。”他贴着黑羽的耳廓吐出一段气音，最后一字一顿的称谓几乎化作啃咬，让那方立刻就潮红起来。而这句满含戏谑的语调也确确实实激到了身下的人，年龄与相貌暴露的恐慌登时引来一阵大幅度的颤栗。

Spider发觉了他肢体的僵硬，像是尚未熟透就被强行剥开的花骨朵，手指被温热的穴口挤压，力度却完全不足以震慑此时攻池掠地的侵略。“滚……拿出去……”他好笑地看着这个被快感折磨地正狠的怪盗，对方的话语因为沾上了情欲的泣音而显得毫无威胁性。

他没有理会那句逞强的抵拒，又重新把注意力移到了胸前的茱萸上，隔着沾湿的衬衫显得愈加色气，透出一点隐现的粉。他慢条斯理地解开上面的扣子，把打湿的衬衫扒向两边，犹如破防最后一道屏障。下面那具晕满了艳色的躯体彻底暴露在虹膜里，因为与薄凉的空气交汇而不自禁地颤动。

他俯身含住，粗糙的舌苔滑过周遭，一圈又一圈描摹起它的轮廓，这一动作令敏感的肌肤升起一阵诡异的难耐感。

他专心致志沉溺其中的模样如同摆弄着一件新得到的玩具。

因此当Spider察觉到了黑羽起身反抗的动作时，攻防的阵势已经在这一刻扭转。

再定睛回神的时候，一把刻有精美花纹、有如攀附着一只细足蜘蛛的金属剪刀已经横在了Spider的颈下，刀刃处隐约渗出一滴红。

那是放置在旁边的桌台上，用于修剪玫瑰的复古式细长剪刀。

那一通领带的打结法并不能缚住他太久，Spider后知后觉。即使面对着这般对待，他也还是有足够的能力去解开。在他关注着胸前的美好光景时，上方解开了桎梏的手已经在视野盲区里发颤地向桌案上能够帮他自救的器物移去。

这才是我看中的宝石。他的眼神里满是病态的赞许。可惜未免太过不自量力，这种状态下的他能抵御到何时？

他冷冷地哼笑出声，像是在嘲笑他的徒劳无果。

“……放开。”他终于不再咬紧双唇，说出了一句完整的、短小的话。喑哑的声线中充斥着疲累感，这使得那句命令式话语稍显气势不足。

闻言Spider动了动还埋在他体内的手指。这幅度立刻招来了发抖的刀尖加深起颈下的伤口。

“混蛋…拿出去！”一弧月光在他湛蓝的眸子里闪过，紧皱的眉像是在湖面漾开了涟漪，水汪汪的雾气还氤氲在上面，如镜般澄澈动人。

“真让我感到意外，”即使被刀刃贴紧脖颈，Spider仍然保持着此前从容的笑意，“真不愧是你，每次都能带给我惊喜。”他好整以暇地看着这个刚才浑身被刺激地抖得不成样子、现在却靠着惊人的意志力强行稳住剪刀的手，仿佛笃定了他绝不会下手。

他知道怪盗基德从不杀人。

不论是什么立场，什么身份，纵使面对着对立者，他也从没做过任何伤人的举动。

从不用真枪实弹，即使是发射出的硬质卡牌也从没落在什么能真正造成伤害的部位上。

这个选项从没在他的思考范围内出现过。

这是他那天真却耀眼无比的信条，也固化了警官与那群愚昧的粉丝对他的信任。基德永远不会伤害他们，仗着这层不知从何而来的侥幸，追逐他至今。可在Spider眼中，这信条却成了他更令自己垂涎的附加物。

他想将那柔软的内核置于烈酒中泡得糜烂，让他再也无暇去施予对别人的善心，使之完完全全被缚在蛛网的陷阱里，唇齿间溢出的不是装模作样的话，而是断断续续的破碎的词句与哽咽。他心知这只白鸽对自己的能力有着绝对的自信，即使不伤人也能完美解决事件的绅士风度成为了他丰满的羽翼，缠满蛛网与毒液的陷阱却在此时令他自保不能、丢盔弃甲，被迫剥下外衣徒留精致的核，在一阵阵疯狂的贯刺中溃不成军。

当被凶猛的肉食动物逼入绝境，温顺的草食动物会有什么样的反应呢？他相当期待。

于是他假意地收手，两人的位置仍然是他处于上位。基德的右手抵在暗红色的被褥里支撑起身体，反手握紧剪刀的左手仅仅是使刀刃紧贴在身上人的脖颈处就已经花了他大部分的力气，威胁式的血印在颈处破开，却显然没有继续向深处划破的趋势。

他强行撑起的身子看起来像是不自知地把自己送入施暴者的怀中，只有靠在颈边的开刃剪刀昭示着一点主动地位，即使它还打着颤。可Spider却故作一副投了降的样子举着双手，上面挂着的液体让青涩的从没有过这种体验的怪盗赧然红了脸。

横在脖颈处的刀刃在确认手指离开的一霎那有了动摇之势。

这点松懈般的犹豫被Spider犀利地捕捉到了。

于是他趁着怪盗瞬间的失神迅疾地打落那把剪刀，在虚软的肢体还没来得及应对的情况下急速抢夺回主动权——

但他也确实低估了这个怪盗的意志，他先前压制基德的左手因夺取剪刀而松开，后者也在解除压制后毫不示弱地与之争夺起来，魔术师右手的力度虽不及眼前这个人，可一点灵活的手段却能让即将被夺的剪刀滑入到自己手里。

眼见一瞬的胜负马上就要定下。

“呃啊——！！！”

情势的再度反转令怪盗震惊地瞪大了眼，瞳孔收缩得没反应过来发生了什么时，滔天的痛感就已经淹没了他。

——刀刃直接贯穿了他的右肩，嫣红的血从那刀口里汩汩地冒出来，像是盛放的玫瑰。

剪刀的确滑入了他的手中没错。但Spider转而紧握住他的手，发了狠地直接向怪盗的右肩刺去。这下他痛感的神经令手部肌肉再也不能使出魔术师灵动的技巧，强烈的疼痛撑不住他拿稳剪刀的手指，被Spider强力地握住后还在不停地紧颤。

由于力量过大，剪刀同样划破了他的手指，可Spider却像感觉不到痛一样继续向他俯身下去。

“唔、———啊！！”没有任何预兆地，在怪盗还在被右肩巨大的疼痛所撕扯着神经时，Spider已经解开裤扣径直地捅向扩张后已经变得相当粘腻的穴口，力度发狠地仿佛要把这个怪盗钉死在身下，用印刻进骨髓的力气楔入他的身体当中，如同利刃刺碎月亮。

他像月亮那样神秘、虚幻而令人神往。明明清冷得不像人间方物，轻亮的银辉却洒满天地。

于是他妄图以似火的高温融化月亮。

流淌的汁水倾落下来，搅弄那片月色安居的夜空，使碎落的星屑跌入蛛网。

“哈…唔……”快感与痛感同时朝他袭来，他因这剧烈的不适感而尽显苍白的面色在Spider的眼中朦胧起来，颤栗得状若一只被钉作标本的翩翩欲飞的蓝蝶。

“你飞不走的。”

Spider低下头在他耳边耳语，暧昧如同情人间的絮语。他看着身下的人轻笑出声。被揉碎的玫瑰花瓣跌落在蝴蝶的残翅上，那重量甚至压得他喘不过气。

怪盗已经完全没有余力反驳和对峙了，起伏的胸膛因Spider拔出金属剪刀的动作猛地弹起，更多的殷红色淌出，染红了肩胛，染红了月光，染红了两人交握的指尖。Spider用力地将它掷向远处，断送了他最后自救的希望。随着他扔出的弧度，地毯上染出狰狞的血印。

他开始了动作，每一次挺动都似乎想要碾出怪盗发哑的哭吟，尾音的被迫上挑是屈于本能，但却如同夜里的火种点燃Spider更为汹涌的欲望，仿佛像是蜘蛛对蛛网上猎物的进食。

如同黑夜的安纳西。

怪盗受不住暴雨般密集的顶撞，却硬是咬紧了牙关不想泄出更多的呜咽，可他由于肩伤而使不出气力的手还在徒劳地推拒眼前这个施暴者，紧抓着Spider胸前衬衣不断颤栗的动作却出卖了他绝望的隐忍。

那只灵巧的手因为肩伤撕扯到手部神经而彻底失去了玩弄花样的机会，无力地抵在Spider的胸口上 ，呼吸随着越来越快的频率而急促不堪，在动作过于狠戾时压到了尚在流血的伤口，偶尔会泄出两句压不住牙关的带有哭腔的呻吟。

他光裸的双腿酸软无力地被Spider架起，自己全身仅有一件湿透了还堪堪挂着的衬衫，而身上的人却衣冠楚楚。这样鲜明的对比反差使他感到更加羞愧，红酒的味道随着Spider动作的挤压在这片狭小的空间中蔓延开来，他几乎要溺毙在其中。

他全身紧绷地蜷在Spider的怀里，竭尽所能地埋下头，试图把那副剔透易碎的表情隐藏在发丝垂落的阴影里，只给Spider的视野里留下泛红的耳尖，和两片耸动得厉害的肩胛骨。

真像振翅的蝴蝶。Spider心情不错地想。

可他并不满足于此。他狠掐住基德的脖颈，虎口用力抵着下颚使之往上抬，那瞬间暗室的微光破开了黑发的层层阴影，藏在下面一塌糊涂的表情在碎裂的扑克脸上显露出来，被异物感和痛感折磨的眩晕为他添了层妖异，蓝色眸子里的迷情一览无遗。

他舔舐起那片耳垂，湿热感引来下方一阵死命的震颤，继而是白皙的锁骨，那里已经被肩上的血染透了，唇舌吸吮带来的快感刺激着那里不住地颤动，而淡色的乳尖，劲瘦的腰肢都随着他转移的唇齿而附带上妖冶的血色，揪住自己胸前衣物的手越发痉挛。冷汗与血泪混迹在一道，他溢出一声压抑的泣音，高昂起头颅，犹如一株断颈之花。

Spider的右手覆上他埋于褶皱中的手，指节相扣深情得如同抚摸自己的恋人，但唇舌不停进攻的澎湃气势却极端强硬，他重新把那双沾染鲜血的右手按压回床上，掌心相对却蛮横地死扣住不给一丝松动的余地。

基德因他身下越发狠戾的动作颤抖得更厉害了，摇摇曳曳飘飘欲坠好似风中的白色羽毛。他的眼角已经浸透了嫣然的红，一湖碧蓝中盛满了被过度蹂躏的脆弱。他已经因为肩部贯穿伤的失血而虚软无力，崩溃的挣扎换来的是更加猛烈而迅疾的撞击。

一阵过激的电流如狂风般过境，在他昏昏沉沉的大脑皮层处炸开。

灭顶的快感致使他的指关节条件反射般弯曲，反而像是迎合起Spider十指相扣的深情，可这一动作却又牵扯到了肩部的伤口，痛感与快感一同将他击碎，反弓起的腰被Spider轻抚着战栗不已。

他变得朦胧起来的视野里倾入了窗外的月光，他看到月亮受到撞击后变得支离破碎，希望的幻灭感载着他迷茫的意识在快感里浮浮沉沉。他听到耳边低沉的轻笑和自己喑哑的、断断续续的喘息，没有力气再扮演出表演型优雅磁性的声线，逐渐褪成了最原本的色彩。他嗅到房间里弥漫着醉人的酒味与麝香，如同藤蔓般紧致地攀附延伸，迫使他跌入欲海，遗忘掉一切关乎过去的苦楚。

最后他触到两手血红色的月光，和唇上的一阵冰凉。

跌入梦境当中去吧，银月下的白色罪人。黑夜的安纳西已经为你编织好了梦，那里玫瑰溺毙于雨，白鸟窒息于风，亲人的骨灰埋葬在钟塔下，怀表的嘀嗒声摧枯拉朽。你睁眼看到暴雨汇成深海，鱼群瞪目的注视下，密集的血红色珊瑚将掩盖起枯骨残骸。

他阖上疲累的双眼。

“陷入你的梦魇吧，黑羽快斗。”

Fin.

Ps.安纳西是非洲加纳的蜘蛛之神，来源于《美国众神》。


End file.
